Can I help you?
by starcastic
Summary: Set during 6x12, Just Like Gwen and Gavin. Logan turns to Lorelai for help with Rory. RATED M for a reason! Changed from oneshot..look for more..
1. A Little Help

**Rating**: NC17/M - GRAPHIC. If you don't like, don't read!

**Description**: Set during 6x12, Just Like Gwen and Gavin. Logan turns to Lorelai for help with Rory.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them but I sure as hell would like to.

* * *

"Remember, for anyone that wants one, we have spit-buckets," the head of the New England Maple Syrup Council announced, thoroughly grossing out both Lorelai and Sookie.

"That's it," Sookie said and went off to the kitchen.

"See ya," Lorelai muttered and went off to the front desk. She became sidetracked very quickly when she noticed a sighing Logan Huntzberger sitting in her living room.

"Hi,"

"Hello," she said, wearily.

"I was going to call you but I didn't think you'd take the call," he stood and approached her.

"Yeah, you figured right,"

"I just need a minute,"

"I can't fathom what a minute of my time would do for you,"

"Just a minute of your time, _please_, then I'm gone."

"Okay," Lorelai said, knowing she'd soon regret it. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you about Rory," Logan said, sitting back down, hanging his head in his hands.

Lorelai groaned and crossed her arms sternly. Protective mother mode, "What about her? How you got her that internship because your family was an ass to her? How that internship got her to steal a boat with you and put her in jail? How because of that internship, she _quit school_?"

"When you put it that way, you make me sound like the devil, preferably not in a blue dress. You have to help me get her back!" Logan pleaded, taking his head out of his hands and staring straight into Lorelai's eyes. "You have to help."

"Why!" Lorelai raised her voice. She hated this _boy_: where he was from, his attitude, the way he treated her daughter. "Why should I help you? You are the worst thing to happen to this family!"

"Lorelai?" Sookie asked as she popped her head around the corner. "Are you okay? The council's syrup is getting cold because they're trying to listen to your…conversation."

Lorelai sighed and stood up, "I'm okay Sookie. Tell them to keep _drinking_ their syrup. I won't disturb them anymore." Her voice was sharp and to the point, all the typical laughter gone. This is what that boy did to her. Sookie disappeared back around the corner and she turned to Logan, who had stood up in front of her. "Leave."

Logan refused to budge as she pointed to the door. Lorelai grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around, pushing him in the direction of the doorway. "We have to talk, I need your help!"

"I thought I already said I wouldn't help you," Lorelai said dryly. "Now Leave."

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk so that I don't disturb your business," Logan suggested, eyeing the staircase. "Do you have an empty room?"

"You think that I'm going to go into one of my rooms with YOU to _talk_?" her voice rose unwittingly. Her blood was boiling. She knew Logan was a smooth talker and she wasn't willing to let that affect her.

"We don't have to _talk_," Logan said, raising one eyebrow.

That one little gesture elicited a well-deserved slap right across his cheek, something Lorelai had wanted to do for a long time. Something that she wanted to do again. Something she _needed_ to do again. "Okay, but if you keep up that attitude, you'll get more where that came from." Lorelai knew full well that his attitude was part of his personality and that he would very well make another comment of the sort. And then she'd get the pleasure of slapping him again.

Logan stood at the bottom of the stairs as she retrieved a key from the front desk. As she led the way to the room, Lorelai got to thinking about her behavior as well. She was never the punishing kind, but then again she never had to punish Rory. She had no outlet for her anger, except Emily who just created more anger. Maybe this 'talk' could turn out for the better, she thought while opening the door.

Room six was just a normal room: desk, table, chairs, bed. The well known playboy sat down on the bed, ignoring her suggestion of the chairs. Of course, she thought. "Before you tell me how I'm supposed to help you with Rory, you better have a very good reason why I should help," Lorelai stated and leaned on the edge of the table. She knew she'd just have to get up to smack some sense into the boy, so why sit down?

"Well…"

"It better be _good._"

"I love her," Logan stated simply, which angered Lorelai even more than just the words. There was no emotion behind the statement, just 'I love her' wah wah wah.

Lorelai stood up and positioned herself right in front of the pathetic boy who was 'in love'. "I doubt it," she said and raised her arm to slap him again. "You didn't even say it with feeling."

Logan rubbed his now-red cheek when the slap was over. He deserved it, she told herself. I need to do it again, her brain sent signals to the rest of her body. She craved the touch of her palm against his scruffy cheek, the sound of skin contacting skin. It was getting her hot. What? She asked herself, confused. Hot?

While Lorelai stood there, Logan continued to rub his cheek but made no attempt to leave. "Why are you taking this from me," she asked, even more confused. First she's getting turned on by the idea of hitting someone, and it's Logan.. Now she's asking him why he's not going. There was something wrong here.

"I told you, I need her help," he said, removing his hand to reveal the beat red cheek. "You're the only one that can help me."

Lorelai contemplated his statement. She remembered his smart remark at the bottom of the stairs, 'We don't have to _talk_.' "Maybe you can help me too," she said in her 'evil' voice. Lorelai regretfully left her position in front of the bed and went to the door, hearing the loud click as she turned the deadbolt.

"You see, I'm getting great pleasure out of hurting you," she started. "Now, I know this might be mainly due to the fact that you have royally pissed me off by means of screwing with my daughter... but I am also aware that I'm feeling, shall I say, other feelings besides anger." Lorelai took her position in front of the bed again, her legs on either side of his.

Logan, for supposedly being a smart guy, appeared dumbfounded. "Let me get this straight," he said and paused.

"You are going to make me very happy, and then I will make you very happy,"

"You'll help me if I'll help you, right?"

"_If_ you'll help me," she said slowly, leaning over at the hips, forcing him to lie back on the bed. She created a tower over him, the buttons on her top stretching under the pressure.

"Lorelai?" Logan's voice wavered on her name. "Have you thought about what you're doing?"

Very much so, she thought. With a quick nod, she forced him to scoot farther up on the bed, so his legs were underneath her as well. She'd never been in a position like this before. "Are you willing to help me out?" Lorelai asked and leaned in so her mouth was an inch or so away from his.

There was an audible gulp on his end, seconds before he raised his head to complete the kiss. He knew it was wrong, she knew it was wrong. Too bad that didn't keep her from thinking that it felt oh-so-right. Lorelai wasn't surprised by his boldness to initiate their little promise; he was in fact a playboy. She bit his lower lip and he groaned. Lorelai moved her body up farther on the bed to match his own, still standing on all fours above him. She pulled her head upwards, still attached to his lower lip and he followed suit, gasping for more of the kiss. The urgency here was something she had never felt before. Luke was never in a rush, was always willing to accept everything at her pace. This was different. She was in control, but he was also a controller looking for his edge on her. He wasn't going to willingly accept his part of the bargain.

Logan deepened the kiss as much as he could with her teasing and attempted to lower his head again. She silently agreed and lowered her whole body at the same time. The feeling of her breasts pushed up against her shirt and his chest was almost too much to bear…until she felt his erection rubbing her thigh. Well, well.

While in the middle of the best kiss of her life, Lorelai's mind wandered to how she could gain back control. "Logan?" she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. He simply nodded and raised his head, trying to reach her lips again. "You have been a _bad_ boy." She attached her lips to his again as she reached down with her left hand to sharply grab the throbbing dick contained by his dark jeans. His body arched against her and she pressed herself down on him, hard.

Logan groaned into the kiss, finally taking his own initiative and raising his hands to her head, pulling her down to him further. Lorelai bit his lip once again and whispered, "No." She let go of his dick and he was visibly disappointed. Lorelai straddled his legs instead, taking off her jacket and placing it down beside her. She reached for his belt and Logan raised his eyebrow again. "What were you expecting?"

Logan kept his mouth shut and she silently thanked him for being a fast learner by removing his belt and undoing the top button on his jeans. Instead of reaching inside like he obviously wanted, Lorelai took his belt and one of his hands, proceeding to use one to restrain the other to the bedpost. She proceeded to use her jacket on the other hand, thoroughly aroused at the final sight of a restrained, fully erect man, just waiting for her. She could do anything she wanted, and she planned to.

Lorelai grasped the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head, rubbing her crotch against his in the process. His body quivered and she could see the excitement in his eyes. She pushed up his shirt and traced her nails all the way down to his public line, leaving red marks. Lorelai liked leaving her mark. She scooted backwards on his legs, finally resorting to standing as she pulled off his pants and boxers. Lorelai almost laughed at the sight of the half naked man before her but she knew that even in this situation, that would be mean. Besides, he wasn't nearly laughable. He looked almost perfect. "I see you're ready to help." Logan just nodded.

He stared as she took off her pants but left on her thong. Too bad I didn't wear a skirt, she thought. Lorelai, for being as horny as she was, wanted this to be a quick fuck. She wanted to fuck with his head more than she wanted to fuck his body. This had quickly turned away from being about sex, to being about control. He had lost all control. The poor little rich boy, who was always in control, now had none. It's a funny world sometimes.

Lorelai crawled back up over him, positioning herself right over his erection, contemplating just leaving him there for the sheer hell of it. But then when she looked back down at what she was hovering over, she just had to. He was going to be better than Luke on Luke's best day…even with his arms tied up. When she lowered herself down onto him, pulling her underwear out of the way, she couldn't help but moan loudly. "Fuck, Logan." She groaned and started her own rhythm. "Fuck!"

Logan started to match her rhythm and the look on his face clearly showed he was enjoying himself. "I haven't forgotten what…" she started and lost all capability of thought as he bucked his hips. "Logan," his name escaped her mouth in its raspiest voice. She was close and they had only been going at it for a few minutes. "Oh. My. God." Lorelai arched her back and grabbed his ankles as he kicked up the pace and threw her over the edge.

It was a quick fuck like she said she wanted, but it had been so much more. Could she go back to Luke when she knew what she had tied up right here? Of course, she'd have to untie him eventually but that wasn't the current issue…she was more focused on if she should take him for another ride. This time she'd be on the bottom.

The formerly silent Logan spoke up when she straddled him, his dick still inside of her. "Did that help?"

"We've just begun…"

* * *

**AN: Anyone want me to continue this? I did it as a challenge for the LJ community Something Slutty. I like the idea (duh), please review!**


	2. Hypocritical

**AN**: Smutterific. NC-17, so be warned.

**Disclaimer**: Be not mine.

* * *

Lorelai debated as to what would drive him more insane: giving him what he wanted and not what he needed, or giving him nothing and making him wait. Beng a control man, Lorelai knew what she had to do. There was no way that she could continue on with him even though she knew how fantastic he was in bed (tired up even!). she used him and she actually didn't feel all that guilty for it. Lorelai stood up and quickly got dressed, feeling his eyes boring in to her. He was still tied up with her shirt, so she reluctantly bent over him to retrieve it.

"I thought we were just beginning," he said, playfully. "Why are you in such a rush now?"

Lorelai glared at Logan, he must be very dense. "You didn't think I meant right now, did you? I think it's time for you to go." Her voice was stern and words sen to be short. Lorelai wanted Logan out of the Dragonfly as soon as possible, but that didn't mean she never wanted him back. She reached up for his belt and released his other hand. "I'm leaving."

"But what about Rory?" Logan asked, sitting up. "You said you'd help…"

_Seriously?_, she thought. "You think I'd help you get back together with my daughter when you just slept with me? Rory deserves better!"

"It wasn't my decision to fuck you!" Logan raised his voice while trying to get dressed. "I'm not saying it was _bad_, but you can't hold it against me."

"You could've said no," Lorelai said, turning to the door. "Now get out of my place of business."

Logan began to mutter something under his breath but then stopped. "You are one hypocritical, conniving bitch," he said clearly loud enough for her to hear.

Not one to be called a bitch and have it taken lightly, Lorelai assumed the position that started this whole fiasco: standing right in front of him, her hand making passes against his cheeks. The noise of skin hitting skin repeated over and over, his face becoming redder with each blow. Lorelai was taking it past the point of before, she didn't want to stop. The man in front of her was whithering way as she was taking control, actually taking steps forwards until he was against the bed again. The scene was too familiar but Lorelai couldn't help it. She was into it again. As much as she willed it not to be so, his hands were on her pants and her shirt was already off. She continued slapping him, but moved to his arms, chest, any bare skin she could reach.

Before she knew it, Lorelai was the one on the bed. Logan was taking off her pants and panties as she was trying to kick him, determined to continue inflicting pain. He grabbed her bare ankles and without even a nod of warning, plunged into her. Lorelai's legs were wrapped around his neck, knees pushed up to her bare breasts. Her struggles turned into a rhythm as he pounded into her. Moans were escaping without permission and she couldn't keep her eyes open for the life of her.

"I heard once," Logan said, slow and breathy and grabbing Lorelai's full attention, "That those who like control…seem to take the most pleasure in losing it." He swung her legs off to the side, and nodded for her to roll over. Lorelai was hesitant but after a literal slap on the ass, she did was she was told.

In submission, on hands and knees, Logan took her until she begged for him to stop. Even then, he didn't stop, the guttural sounds emerging from Lorelai confirmed his suspicions: she didn't want him to stop. Lorelai's muscles clenched in pleasure and Logan pulled out before he came. They both sighed in a mixture of relief and tension, as they knew the process was bound to start over again – was it really worth it to stop?

**

* * *

Eh, not my best work. I can visibly see where I changed moods, can't you see it too? Well, review and maybe I'll post a bit more when I return to that happy, naughty mood.**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
